joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Join Me Wiki
Welcome, one and all, to the... Please LOG IN or register - (it helps us keep track of changes & updates if you edit the wiki — which Joinees are welcome to do!) NEWS! Scroll down to read more about Join Me itself, but in the meantime, our latest initiative for May 2015 is... Food Bank May! Whenever and wherever you like. Do something nice for a foodbank. After the election, whatever your political feelings, let's do something for people who need acts of kindness. Find your local food bank and do something, anything, to help them, any day in May. Go it alone or get others involved, it's up to you! What you do could even be as simple as taking them some of your used shopping bags so they can re-use them. Or you could contact them and ask about making donations or volunteering your time... the possibilities are very wide. Please visit the Joinee forum to discuss your ideas for what to do, and perhaps arrange a Join MEet in your local area to work together with others! Introduction for people who don't know Join Me (If you already know what Join Me is, click here to jump to your introduction to this site!) The Phenomenon * If you don't know anything about the phenomenon called Join Me, then find out HERE! The Book * Details about the book: how to get a copy, what people have said about it, and a sample of the contents, can all be found HERE! The Karma Army * The collective, and the 10,000+ people who make up the Karma Army, can be found HERE! Want to get involved? * There's a quick guide to what we're trying to achieve HERE! Introduction for Joinees * This site aims to explain everything you might want to know about the collective known as Join Me, and it is intended for Joinees old and new alike. * We're working on a new directory of Joinees which you can browse — and if you prefer, you can search for people by name. * It will also tell you what's going on where, and when, like a calendar. See Join Meets coming your way. A "Wiki" like this is interactive — it's not just for reading, you can write on it too! It's hoped that everyone involved in Join Me will help add further details to create a comprehensive guide to a collective that is over 15,000 people strong worldwide. (You can find out how to do this by reading the pages.) Of course, since it's not written by just one person, you must please remember that what you read is a snapshot of opinions, and it is not "official policy" or any such thing. There are a team of admins, though, and we'll try to keep the information here up-to-date and accurate. Further reading — and viewing! * A few Joinees have worked on this FAQ. (This is currently a bit out of date!) * Indulge in memories of Join Meets, or just see what we get up to; lots of Joinees upload photos to flickr! Questions Here are some handy starting points if your head is full of questions! *How? *What? *When? - and see also Join Meets coming your way *Where? - as above, see Join Meets coming your way *Who? *Why? Other projects Danny Wallace is a busy chap. Find out about his other projects here.